Nomura Minami
みな |image = |caption = Nomura Minami, February 2015 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 155cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress |active = 2012-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Nomura Minami (野村みな美) is a member of Kobushi Factory, a Hello Pro Kenshuusei unit under Hello! Project. She was formally introduced as a trainee at the June 2012 recital alongside Yamagishi Riko. Biography Early Life Nomura Minami was born on February 10, 2000 in Tokyo, Japan. In 2010, Nomura auditioned the Morning Musume 9th Generation Audition for an opportunity to join Morning Musume, but failed. 2012 She was introduced at the "Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~" concert on June 17th. She participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition. 2013 On March 7th, Nomura participated in an FC event held for Kaga Kaede and Wada Sakurako alongside Yoshihashi Kurumi and Murota Mizuki. Nomura, along with Ichioka Reina, appeared in ℃-ute's stage play "Sakura no Hanataba" which ran from March 14th to the 24th. Nomura participated as a backup dancer in the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~. 2014 Nomura participated as opening act in the Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~. 2015 On January 2, during the Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ concert, it was announced that Nomura would be debuting in a new unit alongside Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Ogawa Rena, Wada Sakurako, Fujii Rio, Hirose Ayaka and Inoue Rei. Personal Life Education= When Nomura joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a sixth year elementary school student. As of April 2014, she is currently attending her second year of middle school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Nomura Minami has acquired: *'Yamagishi Riko:' She is good friends with Tsubaki Factory member Yamagishi Riko. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that have been used to refer to Nomura Minami: *'MinaMina' (みなみな): Official nickname, given to her since joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Nomura Minami (野村みな美) *'Nickname:' MinaMina (みなみな) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 155cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012.06.12: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2015.01.02: Kobushi Factory Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012-Present) **Kobushi Factory (2015-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Jump rope, Hula hoop, Calligraphy *'Hobbies:' Reading books, collecting stationery *'Motto:' "Keizoku wa chikara nari" (継続は力なり; Continuance is strength) *'Charm Point:' Small nose *'Favorite Food:' Cabbage Roll *'Favorite Color:' Yellow-Green *'Favorite Sports:' Jumping rope, Swimming *'Favorite School Lunch Item:' Kimchi fried rice *'Favorite Animal:' Hamster *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "My Days for You" , "Lucky Aura" , "LOVE Namida Iro" , "Mikan" *'Favorite Morning Musume song:' Tomo *'Looks Up To:' Wada Ayaka Works Theater *2013 Sakura no Hanataba (さくらの花束) as Deguchi Kazue (出口和枝) *2014 SMILE FANTASY! *2015 Week End Survivor Internet *2013.05.17~2013.08.16 Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Televison *2013~2014 ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure Trivia *She participated in the Morning Musume 9th generation audition and the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition, but failed. *She joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she was upset after failing the Morning Musume 9th Generation Audition. *For her, the best thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was when she was chosen to sing as part of a trio. *For her, the hardest thing about Hello Pro Kenshuusei was that when she first joined, she couldn't do anything. *She thinks she won't lose to any other member in going at her own pace. *She wants to become an idol with a wealth of facial expressions like Wada Ayaka . *When asked what group she'd like to debut in, she said Morning Musume. When asked again later, she said she'd like to be put into a (new) unit. She wants the unit to perform at Budokan and large venues like that and become a big idol group. *She sang Yumemiru Fifteen for the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event. *According to Ogawa Makoto, she is lively like Maeda Yuuka. *Takagi Sayuki says that Nomura is very interesting, and Nomura has recently confessed "I have started to like Takagi-san". *She wants to try singing "Seishun Collection" by Morning Musume. *She was ranked 3rd best at forgets items the most in Hello Pro Kenshuusei in Gekkan Entame magazine. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Yamagishi Riko, because they were generation-mates she didn't want to lose to her. They both started from the same point, with no experience in anything, so she wanted to keep pace with her. *She wants to be center for a song. She doesn’t know if she’ll ever be able to, but she’ll work hard. *She says she is bad at expressions. The mood is different for every song and it’s difficult for her to focus on everything and be able to change her expression while still singing well. *She says that she is worse at dancing than she is at singing, but it's fun to her now that she can actually remember the moves. She wants to work hard at being sharp and doing more than just what she's supposed to. *Tsunku's comments: "I want to make your singing develop more. If you can extend your singing and dancing abilities than you’ll see some results. For dancing, you’re pretty sharp. It looks like it will grow even more! With facial expressions, you have strength in your smile." * She has the same birthday as Country Girls member Ozeki Mai. See Also *Gallery:Nomura Minami *List:Nomura Minami Discography Featured In *List:Nomura Minami Concert & Event Appearances References Notes # Said during the Hello Pro Kenshuusei corner at the November 16 afternoon show of Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~. Sources External Links *Official Profile *Kobushi Factory blog *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: September 2012, December 2012, June 2013, December 2013, 2014 Test, September 2014 (not tagged), November/December 2014, February/March 2015 *Morning Musume/C-ute tour blog Category:2000 Births Category:February Births Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Nomura Minami Category:2012 Additions Category:Blood Type B Category:Kobushi Factory Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Aquarius